Melinda May
|płeć = |wiek = |status = Żywa |urodziny = |śmierć = 2017 (później wskrzeszona) |przepustka = Poziom 7 (dawniej) Poziom czerwony (dawniej) |numer seryjny = A 078634 |tytuł = Agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (dawniej) Agentka HYDRY (dawniej; w Platformie) Agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (dawniej; w Platformie) |przynależność = T.A.R.C.Z.A. (dawniej) * Drużyna Coulsona (dawniej) * Jednostka uderzeniowa May (dawniej) HYDRA (dawniej; w Platformie) T.A.R.C.Z.A. (dawniej; w Platformie) |rodzina = Lian May (matka) William May (ojciec) Andrew Garner † (były mąż) |pseudo = Mellie May Kawaleria Doktor Roum Królowa lodu Mellie Heidi Martin Gina Shu Wong |aktor = Ming-Na Wen Riley Go (młoda) |debiut = „Pierwsze zadanie” |seria = }} Melinda Qiaolian May – agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. z 7 poziomem dostępu, która niegdyś znana była pod pseudonimem „'Kawaleria'”. May jest znakomitym pilotem i żołnierzem z wieloletnim doświadczeniem, a także dobrą przyjaciółką Phila Coulsona. Kobieta wycofała się ze służby w terenie po incydencie w Bahrajnie, który uszkodził ją psychicznie. Jednakże wróciła do czynnej służby, gdy dyrektor Nick Fury poprosił ją, by potajemnie zebrała drużynę dla wskrzeszonego Coulsona, a także rozkazał jej obserwować jego zachowanie i proces regeneracji. Kiedy rozpoczęło się powstanie HYDRY, jej prawdziwa rola w zespole – bycie oczami i uszami Fury'ego – została wyjawiona, co doprowadziło do kilku sprzeczek z ekipą. Czując się niepotrzebną, May opuściła grupę, w celu odnalezienia prawdy kryjącej się za wskrzeszeniem Coulsona. Dowiedziała się wielu istotnych faktów, które przekazała Philowi, który z kolei z powrotem przywitał ją w grupie. Melinda brała udział w bitwie przeciwko Johnowi Garrettowi, który okazał się być zdrajcą i podwójnym agentem w szeregach T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Po zwycięskiej walce, zespół przeniósł swoją siedzibę do Placu zabaw, gdzie pomagali nowemu dyrektorowi Coulsonowi odbudować organizację od podstaw. Jako nieoficjalny zastępca Phila, May pomagała dyrektorowi zwalczać siły HYDRY prowadzone przez Daniela Whitehalla oraz starała się pomóc Coulsonowi rozwiązać problem z narastającą obsesją rycia tajemniczych symboli. Po bitwie o miasto Kree, która spowodowała, że Skye zyskała nadludzkie umiejętności, May starała się pomóc wszystkim poradzić sobie z sytuacją najlepiej jak mogła. Kiedy inna frakcja T.A.R.C.Z.Y. dowodzona przez Roberta Gonzalesa zaatakowała i przejeła ich bazę, Melinda pomogła uciec Coulsonowi, jednak później przyjęła zaproponowane stanowisko w drużynie Gonzalesa. Gdy w końcu dwa odłamy agencji połączyły się, kobieta została członkiem rady Coulsona. Po wojnie z Nieludźmi i porwaniu Bobbie Morse, May ponownie wycofała się z T.A.R.C.Z.Y., aby spędzić czas ze swoim byłym mężem Andrew Garnerem. W trakcie odwiedzin u ojca, May została odnaleziona przez Lance'a Huntera, który zaproponował jej dołączenie do jego krucjaty. Agentka zgodziła się i razem z Hunterem postanowiła rozbić nową, tworzącą się od nowa HYDRĘ, której liderem był Grant Ward. Wkrótce May zaczęła borykać się z kolejnymi osobistymi problemami, gdy szokująca prawda wyszła na jaw – Andrew okazał się być morderczym Nieczłowiekiem Lashem. Gdy T.A.R.C.Z.A. zwalczała diaboliczny plan Gideona Malicka, polegający na sprowadzeniu na Ziemię potężnego Nieczłowieka Hive'a, May przypłaciła za zwycięstwo życiem swojego byłego męża, który poświęcił się, by ocalić opętaną przez Hive'a Daisy. Sześć miesięcy po pokonaniu maniakalnego Nieczłowieka, nowy dyrektor ponownie zalegalizowanej T.A.R.C.Z.Y. przydzielił agentkę May do szkolenia specjalistycznej jednostki uderzeniowej. Biografia Wczesne życie Dzieciństwo Wkrótce. Kariera w T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Wkrótce. Rosyjskie 0-8-4 Wkrótce. Kawaleria Wkrótce. Misja od Fury'ego Fusce rhoncus, lectus ac consectetur aliquet, neque felis faucibus eros, et tempus nisi velit id purus. Integer tempus ac neque id elementum. Nullam interdum eget urna eu faucibus. Fusce eu iaculis diam. Aliquam et dolor sit amet diam auctor tempor. Duis nec malesuada est. Maecenas tortor mi, rhoncus vel tincidunt vel, aliquet et diam. Etiam vel nisl velit. Integer turpis nunc, egestas id dignissim at, ultricies sit amet purus. Duis fringilla commodo lectus at ultricies. Morbi aliquam finibus neque. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Drużyna Coulsona Z powrotem w terenie thumb|left|Wkrótce Sed convallis arcu id nibh scelerisque, et bibendum nibh efficitur. Vestibulum id dignissim urna, sed bibendum magna. Cras sed quam eget massa ultrices egestas condimentum id nunc. Proin lacinia lobortis convallis. Suspendisse sodales libero suscipit mi tincidunt lacinia. In at eros pellentesque, malesuada lorem quis, ultrices leo. Nam sit amet porttitor leo, in efficitur metus. Suspendisse enim erat, suscipit eu cursus non, faucibus sed arcu. Morbi scelerisque mi nec lorem lacinia, sit amet dignissim diam maximus. Morbi faucibus lorem ante, rutrum molestie sem efficitur quis. Vestibulum ut justo tristique, lobortis diam non, viverra metus. Cras felis leo, sollicitudin eu ligula nec, aliquam ultricies nisl. Aenean tempor vulputate nisi, at suscipit leo fringilla sit amet. thumb|Wkrótce Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus enim nibh, facilisis ut purus quis, tincidunt vulputate nulla. Nunc interdum lectus vel convallis pretium. Morbi sit amet sapien risus. Duis malesuada sodales pellentesque. In a placerat metus. Mauris nulla justo, lobortis et diam eget, varius gravida arcu. Aenean tempus gravida lorem, at accumsan dolor vehicula non. In nec leo nisi. Sed ut est quis tellus volutpat elementum. Sed ac nulla scelerisque, maximus nulla in, laoreet ex. Sed vitae eros et libero tempus iaculis in in eros. Maecenas ipsum dolor, tincidunt et odio eu, sodales dictum augue. Fusce eu iaculis diam. Aliquam et dolor sit amet diam auctor tempor. Duis nec malesuada est. Maecenas tortor mi, rhoncus vel tincidunt vel, aliquet et diam. Etiam vel nisl velit. Integer turpis nunc, egestas id dignissim at, ultricies sit amet purus. Duis fringilla commodo lectus at ultricies. Morbi aliquam finibus neque. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. thumb|left|Wkrótce Nam sagittis a eros ac rhoncus. Suspendisse sollicitudin diam consequat nisi luctus sollicitudin eu vel massa. Praesent sodales metus vitae nunc molestie rutrum. Duis nec finibus lectus. Aliquam ac iaculis justo. Donec accumsan dolor sit amet turpis ultrices, non posuere orci porttitor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Integer non facilisis lectus, sed vulputate turpis. Nunc turpis felis, interdum sed risus ut, vestibulum hendrerit nibh. Praesent convallis turpis nibh, posuere accumsan elit ultrices nec. Sed eget tortor dui. Ut vitae ante varius eros pharetra porttitor at vitae enim. Sed quis tempor eros. Curabitur a neque dictum lectus tincidunt tempor quis vel massa. Misja w Peru thumb|Wkrótce Sed convallis arcu id nibh scelerisque, et bibendum nibh efficitur. Vestibulum id dignissim urna, sed bibendum magna. Cras sed quam eget massa ultrices egestas condimentum id nunc. Proin lacinia lobortis convallis. Suspendisse sodales libero suscipit mi tincidunt lacinia. In at eros pellentesque, malesuada lorem quis, ultrices leo. Nam sit amet porttitor leo, in efficitur metus. Suspendisse enim erat, suscipit eu cursus non, faucibus sed arcu. Morbi scelerisque mi nec lorem lacinia, sit amet dignissim diam maximus. Morbi faucibus lorem ante, rutrum molestie sem efficitur quis. Vestibulum ut justo tristique, lobortis diam non, viverra metus. Cras felis leo, sollicitudin eu ligula nec, aliquam ultricies nisl. Aenean tempor vulputate nisi, at suscipit leo fringilla sit amet. thumb|left|Wkrótce Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus enim nibh, facilisis ut purus quis, tincidunt vulputate nulla. Nunc interdum lectus vel convallis pretium. Morbi sit amet sapien risus. Duis malesuada sodales pellentesque. In a placerat metus. Mauris nulla justo, lobortis et diam eget, varius gravida arcu. Aenean tempus gravida lorem, at accumsan dolor vehicula non. In nec leo nisi. Sed ut est quis tellus volutpat elementum. Sed ac nulla scelerisque, maximus nulla in, laoreet ex. Sed vitae eros et libero tempus iaculis in in eros. Maecenas ipsum dolor, tincidunt et odio eu, sodales dictum augue. Fusce eu iaculis diam. Aliquam et dolor sit amet diam auctor tempor. Duis nec malesuada est. Maecenas tortor mi, rhoncus vel tincidunt vel, aliquet et diam. Etiam vel nisl velit. Integer turpis nunc, egestas id dignissim at, ultricies sit amet purus. Duis fringilla commodo lectus at ultricies. Morbi aliquam finibus neque. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. thumb|Wkrótce Nam sagittis a eros ac rhoncus. Suspendisse sollicitudin diam consequat nisi luctus sollicitudin eu vel massa. Praesent sodales metus vitae nunc molestie rutrum. Duis nec finibus lectus. Aliquam ac iaculis justo. Donec accumsan dolor sit amet turpis ultrices, non posuere orci porttitor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Integer non facilisis lectus, sed vulputate turpis. Nunc turpis felis, interdum sed risus ut, vestibulum hendrerit nibh. Praesent convallis turpis nibh, posuere accumsan elit ultrices nec. Sed eget tortor dui. Ut vitae ante varius eros pharetra porttitor at vitae enim. Sed quis tempor eros. Curabitur a neque dictum lectus tincidunt tempor quis vel massa. Osobowość Wkrótce. Umiejętności * Umiejętności bojowe – Wkrótce. * Umiejętności akrobatyczne – Wkrótce. * Umiejętności strzeleckie – Wkrótce. * Umiejętności szpiegowskie – Wkrótce. * Umiejętności pilotażu – Wkrótce. * Wielojęzyczność – Wkrótce. Wyposażenie Bronie * Pistolet Smith & Wesson M&P – Wkrótce. * Pistolet kompaktowy Smith & Wesson M&P – Wkrótce. * Pistolet Glock 19 – Wkrótce. * Pistolet Colt M1911A1 – Wkrótce. * Tokyo Marui Strike Warrior – Wkrótce. * Rewolwer Ruger GP-100 – Wkrótce. * Pistolet maszynowy HK MP5K-PDW – Wkrótce. * I.C.E.R. – Wkrótce. * Usypiacz – Wkrótce. * Kostur Berserkera – Wkrótce. * Topór bitewny Kree – Wkrótce. * Nóż – Wkrótce. * Teleskopowy kij – Wkrótce. * Pazur Remorath – Wkrótce. Inne wyposażenie * Detektor sygnatury cieplnej – Wkrótce. * Gogle podczerwieni – Wkrótce. * Spadochron taktyczny – Wkrótce. * Spinka UHF – Wkrótce. * Metryka – Wkrótce. Relacje Wkrótce. Występy Ciekawostki * Ze względu na dużą popularność postaci, May została wprowadzona do głównego uniwersum Marvel Comics[http://marvel.com/news/comics/2014/7/27/22976/sdcc_2014_shield. ''S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 coming in December]. * Melinda May występuje w grze wideo „Lego Marvel's Avengers” jako grywalna postać. Dostępna jest po pobraniu i ukończeniu dodatku „''The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Level & Character Pack”. Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kadeci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Uczniowie Akademii Operacyjnej T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Członkowie drużyny Coulsona Kategoria:Członkowie jednostki uderzeniowej May Kategoria:Pracownicy HYDRY (Platforma) Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (Platforma) Kategoria:Poziom 7 Kategoria:Poziom czerwony Kategoria:Wskrzeszone postacie